The present application generally relates to route planning, and in particular relates to planning a route for delivering at least a portion of a cargo load to delivery locations. After a vehicle and a cargo load (i.e., goods) have been selected for delivery and delivery locations identified, there are typically numerous possibilities for available route options between the starting location, one or more delivery locations, and the end location. Therefore, a need remains for further improvements in systems and methods in this area.